As the quantity of available information on computer networks has increased, and as users have become accustomed to accessing this information through fixed computing devices (such as a desktop personal computer permanently connected to an appropriately provisioned network) and laptop computing devices (having either a wired or wireless connection to a network), users have demanded access to the same information through their mobile devices. Specifically, users now expect to be able to access stock quotes, baseball scores, restaurant listings and the like, including accurate network search results, from their mobile devices. Accordingly, handheld mobile devices, such as cellular telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are becoming increasingly powerful both in terms of processing power and the ability to provide access to data. Such portable devices are also integrating additional features. For example, many portable devices also function as portable music and/or video players, which can record, store and replay music and video content.
Portable devices generally include a battery, which provides power when the portable device is not directly connected to a power source. Advances in battery technology have extended the battery life. However, the increased demands on the portable devices such as computing devices, information terminals, portable music and/or video players, and the like, have correspondingly increased the power demand from the battery.